


Remind Me to Forget

by y_oona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Seungcheol and Jeonghan trying to get back to what they used to be, actually, amnesia!au, i'll call it 50/50, it's more humor than angst, minor jisol, minor junhao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_oona/pseuds/y_oona
Summary: After a nasty accident wiping the memories of both Seungcheol and Jeonghan, they have to do their best at trying to remember the past and regain knowledge of their old life. But it also means they have to decide whether or not they should stay together like they were before.





	Remind Me to Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one, let's go!

 

One blink. Then another. Adjusting to the florescent lights coming from the ceiling. It’s weird. The feeling of being crushed, head throbbing in such a serene environment is so contradicting. He can’t move.

Moving his eyes side to side all he sees is bright white light with different shapes. Heart rate increasing there’s a loud beeping that makes his anxiety continue to grow.

Flashes of his vision blurring and going around and round continue and he can feel metal crunching around him. He can see himself reaching out to his left side but everything goes black after that.

“Jeonghan!”

Being pulled out of his trance he sees a man with glasses on, hovering over him with a small flashlight that he thinks is far too small to help people see in the dark.

Using what little energy he has, he analyzes the person in front of him; glasses, forming wrinkles, white coat, and tie, stethoscope around his neck. He’s a doctor. Which means he’s sick.

When the beeping slows down so does his breathing. What exactly happened? How in the world did he get where he is?

“Good… just stay calm okay? You’re in the hospital,” the doctor speaks slowly, “You’re in good hands. We’ll call your family to tell them you’re finally awake okay? I know it’s a little hard to move, but that’s normal in your condition. You have a neck brace and a cast on your left arm…”

 _‘Jeonghan? Right… that’s my name… how’d I forget that?’_ He begins to tune out the doctor for his own thoughts. _‘If I’m in the hospital with a bunch of broken stuff, that would mean I was in an accident. But how’d I get into an accident?’_

Things aren’t adding up in Jeonghan’s head. The last thing he remembers is running out of the coffee shop, laptop in hand trying to beat the timer for the crosswalk. He thinks he’d remember getting hit by a car.

“How…” he rasps out, startling the doctor, “How long…?”

Knowing just what his patient wants to know he nods his head slowly, “You were out for about three weeks. It’s okay it’s not a bad thing. You needed to be put into a medically induced coma to get through it.”

Excusing himself, he instructs the nurse to look after him for a bit. The nurse nods as she reclines Jeonghan’s bed forward so he’s able to sit up.

The nurse instructs him to drink a little water and they’ll bring in some food for him in a bit.

Jeonghan tries to nod as much as he can, given his state and the nurse manages to smile at his effort. “Don’t worry, you have company. He’s a talker,” The nurse whispers the last part as he takes his leave.

Eyebrows scrunching together, the bedridden man searches the room much to his ability to see if there’s another body there that he didn’t see. It didn’t take much when a loud gasp is heard right in front of him.

“You’re awake!” The man approaches him as he re-enters the room in a similar gown he's wearing and in a wheelchair. The stranger in front of him looks about his age, hair extremely black. His eyes are a bit on the bigger side. It’s evident that the man used to be a bit bigger from the state of his hollowed-out cheeks. All in all, he looks like a nice guy.

Barely mustering out a hi, he replaces his attempt to start a conversation with just a smile.

“You probably don’t know me,” the bubbly man says as he rolls to his side of the bed, “But I woke up next to you,” he points to the other side of the room that’s being covered by a curtain, “and you’ve been my only company for the past three days since I’ve woken up. My parents have been stuck in Toronto because of the snow storms, but they should be arriving today. I met your parents though!”

Jeonghan wishes he can have more input on the conversation but his body still hurt and his throat could rival the Sahara with how dry it is. So, he chooses to smile and nod along to whatever the man is saying. It seems like he isn’t able to talk to anyone since his current roommate had just woken up from slumber.

“They come in all the time,” he says playing with his IV tape, “They talk to me sometimes although a majority of the time they look like they’re scared to talk to me. I think I come off too strong.”

He manages to laugh at that statement. “Your… Name…” the question comes out scratchy.

“Right… My name’s Seungcheol. I know your name is Jeonghan because I read your files.”

A noisy and nosy roommate in one of the places he hates the most? Just call it Jeonghan’s lucky day.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

It takes another couple of hours for his voice to come back, to its almost full volume, although it sounds a tiny bit deeper than he remembers. Probably what happens when he hasn’t spoken in nearly a month he guesses.

Safe to say, his hospital roommate isn’t as bad as Jeonghan initially thought. If it were him, and his only company was a comatose patient, nurses walking in and out and said patient’s parents, he’d be in the same boat. Seungcheol’s a nice guy, he can tell just from his smile, it’s genuine and kind.

“They said you got into a car accident…” Seungcheol brings up after he was helped back onto his bed. “I was in one too.”

This caught his attention. Is this how doctors find humor in their mundane jobs? Do they just clump together people who have the same experiences into one room? Have they not heard of private rooms? Not that he hated or had anything against Seungcheol or anything, it’s just that he expects a little privacy when coming out of deep slumber just to be with some stranger.

“How?” Jeonghan asks, doing his best to look at him, which is proved difficult with the neck brace.

“I think a car hit my car. I’m not too sure, but that’s what the doctor told me when I woke up.” Seungcheol says grimly. “You?”

“I remember running across the street, I think maybe a car hit me…”

“Well, I’m sorry that happened to you,” His voice sounds truly empathetic. Even without seeing Seungcheol he knows he’s not just saying it to say it.

“Well I’m sorry this happened to you too.”

 

 

*~*~* 

 

 

Seungcheol wheels himself as best as he can with on leg stretched out in front of him. He’s only been awake for a couple of days longer than his roommate but his recovery time is staggering. His nurses like to call him enigma for getting his strength back – although that doesn’t mean his leg is healing as fast as Seungcheol’s spirits.

“I take it you want some pudding, Mr. Choi?”

Looking up from the assorted pastries – as assorted as they can be in a hospital cafeteria – he sees one of the cafeteria works holding out a cup filled with chocolate pudding.

“I can only count on you to know how much I hate those Jell-O cups,” He reaches out and takes the cup away from her, smiling brightly.

If there’s something Seungcheol knows, is that he can’t be angry. Sure, he’s confused, unsure what to do, being in a hospital surrounded by people he doesn’t know and unable to walk at the moment due to his injuries but he can’t be mad at anyone. They didn’t cause the accident. He just never understood why people who get into accidents are always so angry at the world and the people in it.

From a distance, he can faintly hear the familiar voice of his doctor saying “… right over there.”

Turning his head, he sees both his parents, both seemed to have aged significantly since their video chat days before his accident, rushing towards him.

His parents spent a hefty amount of time apologizing for not being able to get to San Francisco sooner, and how worried they have been about him. Spending a copious amount of time in the cafeteria, and making sure to let them know everything is just fine. Seungcheol is just relieved to have familiar faces around him now. Except when his dad slips out his next question.

“How about Jeonghan? How is he?”

The smiling face morphs into something short of confusion.

Huh.

“Did… my doctor… like… call you and tell you about the patient next to me?” He blinks a couple of times, completely vexed by the genuine worry on his parents’ faces.

“Well, of course, we’re going to ask…” Seungcheol’s mother says as if it's common knowledge, “We care a lot about Jeonghan as well, why wouldn’t we?”

“How could you possibly worry about him when I just met him today?”

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

“You look like shit.”

“Better than you.”  
Joshua scoffs at the almost instantaneous remark. Behind all the machines, and clunky neck-brace is definitely his best friend.

Seeing Jeonghan awake and talking is probably the most relieved he’s ever felt in a long time. When he got that phone call that night, he was sure he’d have to call the ambulance for himself and Seungkwan.

“How are you feeling?” Joshua asks, this time, trying to make his concerns more evident since they have a tendency to be extremely sarcastic with one another.

“Like a car just hit me,” Jeonghan chuckles a bit, “But I can barely move my neck and I have to pee through a tube so, I guess you can say my life could be better.”

“Your parents are on their way, you know how disgusting that drive from Bakersfield is,” his best friend shrugs, “They told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t try to fight one of the doctors.”

Inseparable friends; there was just no way to define them other than twins. Best friends since the first grade, their friendship lasted through Jeonghan’s move to Bakersfield their first year in high school then when they finally reconnected in Stanford – Jeonghan got in their first year while Joshua quickly joined the following year after reapplying.

Their parents would have deduced that the two of them were going to get married if it weren’t for the sophomore he met when he was a senior during his undergrad years. When both sets of parents met him along with Jeonghan, all of them knew Hansol was going to stick around for a while.

“How’s Seungcheol? I see he isn’t in his bed?”

Jeonghan scrunches his eyebrows together. Did Seungcheol talk to Joshua too when he was visiting? “He’s fine I’m pretty sure. He’s a talker. So, what did you and Hansol decide on for your anniversary?” Jeonghan tries to steer the conversation away from him and his wounded position.

Joshua’s face contorts as if the question had somehow offended him in a way. “What do you mean? Our anniversary isn’t for another six months?”

It’s Jeonghan’s turn to look at him funny, “No, I’ve only been out for three weeks, and last time I talked to you, you were freaking out whether or not to buy him a new pair of headphones or a gift card to his favorite frozen yogurt place.”

“Yeah… for our one year anniversary… Jeonghan, Hansol and I have been dating for almost six…” Moving closer to his best friend, he sits down at the edge of the bed, “What do you remember last?” Joshua asks hesitantly.

Jeonghan hates to admit it but he’s growing more and more anxious the longer he stares at Joshua’s face. If he did remember correctly, last time he saw his best friend he most definitely did not have black hair. “Umm… I was walking out of the coffee shop, well running. I’m late for my learning development class and I’m crossing the street and then I see a car coming and then that’s it, everything goes blank.”

A look of pain settles on Joshua’s face. There’s a rather long silence going between them as Joshua just gazes at him as if he has no clue as to how to speak. “Han… That was your first year of your master’s program.”  
“What?” Jeonghan scoffs, trying to hide his inner panic. “I know that, why would you think I forgot what year I’m in?”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-two.”

“How long have you been teaching?” 

“It’s my first year.”

And just like that Joshua shuts his mouth as if he regrets even asking those questions. “Jeonghan… bro… That was four years ago.”

No. There was no way.

“That’s a good fucking joke,” Jeonghan tries to laugh. He trying to cling on to whatever sliver of hope, something that told him that no, he wasn’t missing almost a fifth of his life.

 _‘I’m twenty-two… I was just going to class. I wanted coffee. I wanted coffee and I got hit by a car crossing the street. That’s that.’_ He chants in his head, trying his very best to recollect every last memory he has. That’s his story. That’s the one that made sense. He was crossing the street and there was a car coming right for him. There’s absolutely no other explanation as to how he got in his current situation.

“You’ve graduated already,” Joshua tries his best to ease information to the very, on-edge Jeonghan, “You’ve been a teacher with your masters for two years now. Hani. You’re _in a relationship_.”

“To who?”

“To me,” Seungcheol’s voice makes the visitor turn. The other patient has a sheepish smile on his face, “Well… so I’ve been told.”

Joshua’s heart falls fast into his stomach, his anxieties about this entire situation is now doubling, “Seungcheol, what do you mean so you’ve been told?”

“I-I’m sorry, who might you be?”

Joshua’s face contorts, looking between the two patients, “You don’t remember me?”

“I’m sorry no,” Seungcheol wheels inside the room, “My parents arrived a little bit ago. They began asking me about how Jeonghan was because they heard he was with me in the accident. I thought it was weird why he and I were in the same room and how my parents knew about this guy I just met.”  
  
“What do you last remember?”  
  
“From what my parents told me, I remember sophomore year of college so like… six years ago.”  
  
Six years? Seungcheol lost six years of his memory? While Jeonghan has lost four? Joshua feels nauseous. How the hell is this possible? His two best friends who were madly in love a month ago, are here, in a hospital room with absolutely no knowledge of each other. “That’s long before you and Jeonghan met.”  
  
“When did we meet then?” Seungcheol looks directly at his supposed significant other who stares right back with the same amount of puzzlement.

Joshua looks between them again. And just to top it all off, a storm of voices come raining down through the halls of the hospital wing. Seconds later, about seven people shove their way into that one door, all holding various balloons, flowers and teddy bears.

“Finally! Then men of the hour are awake!” Seungkwan sings pushing passed the much taller people with his balloons bumping together every step. “Now, this does set back the wedding a bit, but we didn’t print out the invitations yet so the dates are an easy fix since you kept telling me to hold off on it Cheol!”

“Just think of it this way! Now that it’ll be a guarantee that Minghao will be able to attend since he’ll be graduated!” an unfamiliar face to both of them chirps in rather enthusiastically.

“Guys,” Joshua tries to stop them all from talking, being the only one who actually notices the vexed looks on the two patients. However, he is only one person.

“You’ll be out of the neck harness in no time and you’ll look fantastic,” The extremely tall one spoke as he set the teddy bear on one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

“GUYS!” All heads turn to Chan, a familiar face for Seungcheol at least. The youngest out of all of them has his eyes trained on Jeonghan, both their eyes reflecting the same thing: sadness. Slowly, Chan walks up to Jeonghan as if he’s scared he’ll scare him off. “Jeonghan? Do you recognize me?”

The room previously bursting with energy suddenly slows down and becomes eerily quiet. He must have treated this kid real differently for him to catch on just by looking at him, Jeonghan thinks to himself.

“I-”

“Because no matter what you’d always yell ‘Channie!’ whenever you’d see me especially after a while and it always annoyed me but now you’re looking at me like you don’t know me.”

“It’s because he doesn’t remember you,” Seungcheol says softly. All the attention shifts from Jeonghan to said man in the wheelchair. “Or a majority of you. And neither do I.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan says with the utmost sincerity. “I’m sure you guys are amazing people since we’re obviously close and I’m sorry I can’t remember a lot of you but what wedding? What are you guys talking about?”

“Whose wedding are you guys planning?” it’s Seungcheol’s turn to ask.

 Joshua looks at the two then back at their friends, unsure how to answer. So, he just answers with the truth. “Yours and Jeonghan’s wedding. You two are engaged.”

“We’re engaged?” Seungcheol sounds beyond baffled. “I’m missing six years of my life and in that lost time, I got engaged?”

“When did I meet him, Joshua?” Jeonghan asks with finality. He had just woken up from a coma. An extremely long one for that matter, and within the span of a couple of hours, he had not only discovered he has some sort of amnesia but he also is in a relationship with this man he doesn’t recognize but is also his fiancé.

“Your first year of grad school,” he says solemnly, “Seungcheol’s actually the one who pulled you back from the crosswalk before you could’ve gotten hit.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my notes since September and I've been telling myself to wait till I'm done with my other stories, but then I thought, When the hell have I ever done that? So tada! enjoy one of many updates today! Sorry it's been so long! Promise I'll try to not go MIA for too long. Sorry for any mistakes I made!


End file.
